


【莱穆】警匪片生存守则

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Benedikt Höwedes, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 3





	【莱穆】警匪片生存守则

01

朱利安被三个带着大金链子的墨西哥光头大汉一路簇拥着来到地下赌场后面的暗室，不管他如何挣扎解释他们只用口音浓重的英语回他一句“good boy”。

“放开老子！！！老子又不是小狗！！！”

02

就在朱利安决定下嘴咬的时候，终于听到了令人雀跃的母语。

“谁呀，一口一个老子老子的。”

03

“你一定要相信我！我上一秒还在毕业趴上诗朗诵下一秒就出现在赌场里被那三个墨西哥肥佬一路扯过来了！老子要回去！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，恭喜啊小伙子，你穿越了~欢迎来到警匪片专场。”

04

严格来讲，托马斯的确是朱利安的前辈，各种意义上的。

“你说你没看过警匪片是什么意思！”

“警匪片有什么好看的！完全是被美帝个人英雄主义荼毒的产物！”

托马斯扶额“哥们儿，你这样活不过两分钟”

05

托马斯在社区足球赛上被队友的传球击中后脑，再睁开眼便身在黑帮火拼现场。

被身边的小喽啰胡乱塞了把枪在手里，然后稀里糊涂地一通乱打，从此正式成为帮派小弟，到现在已经混成统管一个赌场的小头头了，路人甲乙丙见面都要叫他一声哥。

“开玩笑，当我这么多年的警匪片是白看的吗”赌场大哥如是说

06

“要想活的久，关键是找准主角是谁！把那个肘子端给我，顺便把小龙虾给我剥了——”终于不再是寂寞如雪地独自作战，终于有个能懂自己的小跟班，托马斯觉得做黑帮也很有前途嘛，“据我观察，主角就是老大身边的那个波兰人，莱万多夫斯基。”

“师傅师傅，找到主角之后就得和他保持好关系对吧，主角光环什么的我也知道。”朱利安把被小龙虾扎痛的手指含在嘴里声音有些含糊不清。

“错——”托马斯清清嗓子一脸的高深莫测，“要不就当主角的凯子，要不就离着主角远远的，千万千万，不要当主角的挚友啊搭档啊什么的，如果你不想成为主角能力爆发的炮灰的话”

“师傅果然身经百战！”

“毕竟师傅我是要成为主角的男人！”

朱利安觉得此时的托马斯仿佛在发光

07

既然要当主角的凯子，必要的调(gen)查(zong)是必不可少的。

警匪片的主角，第一要有颜值以及与黑帮小弟们截然不同的气质。这警匪片里的炮灰一二三路人甲乙丙都长得比较糊弄，这一排除范围就缩小了一大圈。

第二要有背景以及复杂的内心纠葛，一般都是警方安插的卧底。在看到帮派二把手罗伯特的那一刻托马斯就坚定地相信，他一定是本片的男主了！那眼里满满的都是戏，那举手投足的气质肯定是个警·察！

既然如此，这卧底警察和黑帮成员之间爱恨纠葛冲破世俗生死相随的年度大戏，就由我托马斯来背负吧！

08

“师傅师傅，你要当凯子的话，我是不是就要努力当个路人啊”

“我们既然不是警·察派来的卧底就说明咱们没有主角的命，要不就像师傅我一样，努力成为双男主之一，要不就顺其自然当好自己的路人”

“可是，师傅——”朱利安把刚制好的毒品分装在空胶囊里，手随便在身上擦了两下，“我好像，是警察卧底诶”

09

“师傅，我为什么要把警方给的跟踪器和窃听器毁掉啊，明天晚上我们在码头的交易正是警方把咱们一举拿下的好机会呀！”

朱利安的声音被电钻盖去大半，托马斯正专心致志地在警方派给朱利安的伪装成墨镜的窃听器上钻洞。

“小伙子，你怎么就不长脑子呢，明明已经有罗伯特在这当卧底了警方还派你来，摆明了是对罗伯特产生怀疑了。这片的男主既然是罗伯特，那你肯定就是他证明清白铲除黑帮路上的小反派，必死无疑。”

“原来是这样，我明白了师傅，那你把这些也钻了吧。”说完便不知从哪掏出一堆乱七八糟的东西，从鞋垫领结到杜蕾斯应有尽有。

“你们警局真土豪”

10

黑帮交易必定是在夜黑风高杀人夜，晚间的风吹起两边大佬们骚气的风衣下摆。小弟们龇牙咧嘴地分站两边，托马斯站在罗伯特斜后方盯着人家暗搓搓地琢磨一会如何恰当不显刻意地英雄救美。

一天前——

“你说是和你接头的警·察主动提起要在明天我们和蓝帮交易的时候行动？”

朱利安点点头，努力不去看托马斯撩起裤腿露出的大腿(据说这有利于他思考√)

“那这蓝帮十有八九是警方的人，看来咱们这是遇上钓鱼执法了。”

托马斯把裤腿又向上撩了撩，这是推动剧情的重要时刻，也是我成为男主凯子的最佳时机。

“明天你就看着蓝帮的BOSS，既然他是警方的人，很有可能会被人暗杀顺便嫁祸给罗伯特，你就离他远着点别被误伤就行。”

朱利安谨记师傅昨天晚上的教诲，从蓝帮老大一下车就死死盯着他，生怕哪里飞出一个手榴弹祸及池鱼。

11

托马斯看着不远处海面上接连爆炸的货轮，仿佛听到经费在燃烧的声音。

当然他还听见了自己的心跳，毕竟男主正被自己压在身下。

侧腰被轻轻拍了拍，耳边有个声音紧贴着耳廓说“谢谢”，托马斯不得不感叹果然还是男主会撩汉子。

“你是警·察” 托马斯趴在罗伯特身上用气音陈述这句话，下一秒，他的太阳穴就顶了一个硬物。

“我还知道蓝帮的老大也是警·察”

太阳穴的枪口被突然发力，已经顶破了皮肉，托马斯知道自己这次赌对了。

“你的警·察好队友好同事们，正打算趁乱干掉他然后把一切都算在你头上，不信你看，就数他身边的人伤亡率最高，已经快死绝了。”

“我凭什么相信你”

“因为——我想做个好人。” 话音刚落头便砸在罗伯特胸口，他伸手在托马斯背上一摸，竟是满手的血。

12

朱利安侧身滚至车身后面堪堪躲过一记流弹，之前他一直尽量离着蓝帮老大远远地，然而7秒前蓝帮老大的骚气风衣从他眼前消失，他失去了躲藏的方向。

“小心！”随即朱利安被人猛地一扯

原来真的有自带慢动作特效的人。 在汽车炸裂的火光映衬下朱利安被那人飞扑在地，音量极大地喊声与那张年轻的脸颇为不搭，本是十分清秀的眉眼却顶着用发胶固定的艳俗三七分，而他身上的风衣——

“你你你你你是蓝帮老大！”

“嘶——”贝尼吸着凉气把刚刚护在朱利安脑袋下面的手抽出来，关节处搓下了一层皮，血混着灰土。朱利安看见吓了一跳，恍恍惚惚伸手想帮他拍干净，贝尼眼疾手快向后一藏。“我刚救了你，你就想废了我吗。”

“大哥，你为什么要救我，我只是被老大叫来充场面的装逼小弟甲啊！”朱利安不明白他好不容易躲了这人那么久他怎么还自己扑过来了

“我是警察，3年前开始伪装成人傻钱多的黑帮头目。我看过你的资料，是上面刚派过来监视罗伯特的。今天这事不对劲，我接到的命令是把所有证据汇总上交今晚与总部合理围剿，可到现在都没看到总部的人，而且有人躲在暗处朝我开黑枪，我估计总部里面有人收了黑钱想把我和罗伯特一块清了。我这有这些年收集所有罪证的备份，你是他们刚派过来的不会这么快被清理，我把它给你，你一定要保管好。” 贝尼撕破风衣内衬从中拿出一个最普通样式的U盘，拉过朱利安的手把它放进他的手心，郑重地拍了拍。

朱利安目瞪口呆地消化他刚刚的话，明明有了此等颜值又兼具看破剧本的机智，怎么会不是男主呢，难道这就是传说中的悲情男二吗，这人怎么越看越好看啊，妈妈我是不是恋爱了。

“可是，我——”

“也不知道为什么这么信你——”贝尼笑笑，“反正已经信错了这么多人，也不差你一个。”

13

朱利安一路骑着机车一路风驰电掣赶回他和托马斯合租的老旧公寓，发现客厅里站着两个不速之客——贝尼和罗伯特。

“你们怎么在这？”

“托马斯为了救我受伤了，他带我来的这里，贝尼他——”罗伯特看着朱利安有些犹疑。

“自己人，我已经和他摊牌了”贝尼点点头让罗伯特放心。

“你们警察小分队能不能先不要聊了，我还在流血啊喂！”卧室传来托马斯有气无力的声音，罗伯特如梦方醒到处找急救箱。

“朱利安，急救箱在厨房第三个抽屉里。”托马斯生无可恋的声音再次传来。

罗伯特给托马斯打上一针抗生素，清洗过伤口后用镊子小心地取出嵌在皮肉里的金属碎片，幸好爆炸点距离不近，爆炸残片都只伤及皮肉。

贝尼手不方便，朱利安便帮他清洗。

朱利安伸手从急救箱中拿出大罐装医用酒精，发现里面竟已用掉大半，不禁想起托马斯之前常开玩笑说“你以为我这几个月是白混的吗”，平日里托马斯嬉皮笑脸太具欺诈性，几乎忘了在这分分钟掏枪火拼的黑帮里上位不是靠颜值就得靠流血。

处理完伤口托马斯便陷入昏睡，罗伯特用温热的毛巾一点一点仔细地擦拭他额头因疼痛渗出的冷汗，然后找了个舒服的姿势在床边坐下，一副不打算离开直到托马斯想过来的架势。

还是师傅厉害，朱利安抱着枕头坐在沙发望着贝尼自觉走进他卧室的背影，心里有些少年的小惆怅。

14

由于剧情需要，一觉醒来托马斯的伤已经好了不少，三个人围在托马斯床边讨论接下来的计划。

“内鬼应该是对你们两个都很熟悉的人，你俩的上线，职务最高不会超过你们这个卧底行动的总负责人，因为再高的话对下面的实际操控力没有这么强。接下来，咱们一方面要查一下所有可能对象的账户，尤其是和罗伯特认识的那些，看看谁收了黑钱，另一方面要抓到内鬼陷害罗伯特的证据，否则他把罗伯特黑成叛徒把自己摘的干干净净。”托马斯凭借多年警匪片积攒下来的经验十分笃定地分析。

“为什么要重点查和我有关系的？”罗伯特皱眉问道。

“三言两语说不清，以后我一定向你解释清楚，现在就相信我好吗。”托马斯握住罗伯特的手使出真挚眼神杀，这种问题要怎么解释，难道要说亲爱的你这种情节我见得多了吗。

在罗伯特和贝尼运用主角技能排查银行账户的时候，朱利安和托马斯获得难得的独处时间。

“朱利安，咱们要阻止他们完成任务扫除内奸。”托马斯的枕头被罗伯特弄成细长型，垫在他的下巴以防趴着的姿势会有些憋闷。

朱利安从床边弹开一米远，“没想到师傅你才是终极大BOSS”

“我当然不是，我的意思是目前的画风又红又专，极有可能在与大BOSS斗智斗勇的过程中激发主角的死神属性，最后因为我们的死主角开挂一路扫黄打黑最后把自己上交给国家。”

朱利安点点头表示明白。

“所以小伙子，准备好跟着师傅我走上人生巅峰了吗。”


End file.
